


Snow

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Destiel Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Flufftober, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 Day 2





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

"I wish it would snow," Castiel sighed wistfully, watching out the window as he and Dean drove home from a supply run.   
  
As if startled by the statement, Dean whipped his head over in Castiel's direction, looking at him like he'd spontaneously grown another head. "Woah. Hey. It's only October. Don't rush it. What do you want it to snow for?"  
  
"It's the best weather for cuddling."

* * *

With Sam's help Dean got to YouTube on the big TV in his "Dean Cave" and found a pleasant video of snow falling outside a window. He paused it so it wouldn't play through and went into the kitchen, mxing up perfect mugs of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in and whipped cream on top. He put the mugs on a tray and set a few store-bought chocolate chip cookies on a plate, balancing that on the tray with the mugs of hot cocoa. He took the tray back into the "Dean Cave" with him and set it on the opposite seat.

Castiel had returned to his bedroom when they got home, unaware that his boyfriend had planned something. He looked surprised when Dean opened his door.

"Hey. C'mere. I wanna show you something."  
  
Cas followed Dean out of his room, taking his outstretched hand and letting himself be led through the bunker. Right outside the door to the "Dean Cave", Dean covered Cas' eyes with his hands.   
  
"Dean, what--"

"It's a surprise. Just keep your eyes closed. Let me lead you in."  
  
Castiel sighed, but kept his eyes closed when Dean removed his hands and carefully followed Dean into the room.   
  
"Okay... Sit. Good." Castiel felt the weight of the chair sit as Dean squeezed in beside him. "You can open your eyes now," Dean instructed after a moment.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. He saw the video on the TV of snow falling gently outside a widow that looked like it belonged to a cozy home. He turned to look at Dean who was arranging a blanket over their laps. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did, Cas. You wanted it to snow, you got snow. Well, kind of. We can cuddle in any weather." He handed a mug of hot cocoa to Cas and held the plate of cookies for them to share. "There. Just like winter."

Cas smiled so widely, his eyes crinkled at the corners. If only Dean could see what a good man he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
